Summer Love In The Air
by FashionLovah
Summary: What happens when a broken hearted Ally (who just got out of a relationship) goes to a beach house, alone, with her best friend, Trish? Oh, and the popular boy Austin Moon and his best friend Dez. Not to mention the fact that Trish and Dez broke up with each other, too. Well, what you get is awkwardness, jealousy, hatred, romance and... did I mention drama? (Srry,bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm FashionLovah, I just thought that I've written Kick fanfiction/stories already and thought that I should write an Auslly fanfiction/story. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Summer Love in The Air**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally Dawson's POV**

_Dear diary/songbook/journal,_

_It has been a week since I gotten over Dallas and 2 weeks since he cheated on me with Annabelle Dickens. Trish has got a new boyfriends, Dez. He's really sweet and is a nice person, but I heard that he is a popular and that he is a player. But they're just rumours so I don't believe them and plus, he's really generous. Oh, I still haven't figured out what type of song I should write but I'm thinking of a heartbroken song._

_P.S It's only 2 weeks and 3 days until the summer holidays, yes! I am soooo excited, the only sad things is that dad and mum said that they're going to go on an anniversary vacation and won't be back until 3 weeks after Christmas Eve._

_Love,_

_Allygator._

I closed my songbook and looked at my clock on my bedside table. It read 5:48 am.

I yawned and placed my songbook under my soft royal blue pillow. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I closed my bathroom door and took a 5 minute shower considering how cold it is.

I wrapped a towel around myself and opened my bathroom door. I opened my walk-in-closet and took out my clothes that I chose last night to wear. I put on my sparkly red high-low tank top with black skinny jeans with a thin sparkly black belt. I know, I should be dressing up nerdy but I went shopping yesterday with Trish and she made me buy these types of clothes.

I didn't complain, I like these clothes.

I put on a pair of red and black sandal-wedges(we bought them too)and I curled my hair. I put on a bit of mascara, black eye shadow, covered with sparkly gold eye hadow and clear lip gloss.

I made my bed and put my songbook in my baby blue backpack with the rest of my school books. I walked up the stairs and saw my dad in the living room with his arms around my mum's waist. My mum has just came back from her book report in South Africa last week and she comforted me when I got my first heartbreak.

"Morning mum and dad!" I said and smiled.

I walked to them and hugged them quickly.

"You look different, sweetheart. Is this for a boy?" My mum asked with her eyebrows rose and with a smile on her face.

I gave her a disgusted look, "What!? Mum! I only dressed like this because I want to try something out of my comfort zone and plus, this is very comfortable and it's pretty." I reasoned as I sat my bag down next to my red beanbag that I was now sitting on.

"Oh, thank god. If you were dressing like that for a boy, I will make you wear sweats." My dad stated. I rolled my eyes and blushed a tiny bit.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked politely, changing the subject.

"Omelette**(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**, scrambled eggs and bacon." Mum explained.

"Ooh, yum!" I said and ran to the kitchen, stumbling a tiny bit on the way there. My mum walked in after me and went to the island.

I sat down at the table and mum put a plate of omelette, scrambles eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks mum!" I said and started digging in after she handed me a fork and knife.

Jamie and James ran down the stairs.

You're probably wondering who they are? Jamie and James are my younger twin brother and sister and they are 13 years old. Jamie has chestnut brown hair that ends at her waist with black highlights. James is a boy version of Jamie except his hair is way shorter and he is 1 minute older. Jamie had on a sparkly sky blue tank top and black skinny jeans. She had on red converse with black laces, she was probably wearing light pink lip gloss, a fake pearl necklace and her hair was curled as had on a sky blue top and black jeans. He had on red converse with white laces and he had on a bit of gel in his hair. "

I beat you! You owe me 5 bucks." Jamie said excitedly and sat down next to me. "But that isn't fair, your room is closest to the stairs." James complained as he sat across from Jamie.

"We share a bedroom." Jamie stated and ate her scrambled eggs.

James pouted and ate his omelette.

"Kasey! Breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs after I finished washing my dishes. "Coming!" Kasey yelled from her pink bedroom that has a pink door. Kasey is my 8 year old sister who LOVES pink. She has really light brown hair that looks a bit like dark/dirty blonde hair.

Kasey came skipping down the stairs wearing her normal pink clothes. She was wearing a light pink and dark pink striped top with a hot pink tutu skirt. She has on sparkly pink flats, pink rose stud earrings, a fake pink pearl bracelet and her hair was curled with a hot pink head band in it.

"What's for breakfast?" Kasey asked me.

"Omelette, scrambled eggs and bacon." I explained, she nodded and went to the kitchen. I went downstairs and entered my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and re-applied clear lip gloss. I went upstairs and saw my siblings with their backpacks on their back.

"Okay, I'm driving you guys to school while your father opens up the store. C'mon, don't want you to be late for school." Mum said and we all entered her red Mercedes.

She drove us to my school first and I hopped off.

"Bye guys!" I said and closed the passenger door. I walked up to the school and instantly saw Dallas with his arms around 2 girls' waist. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. Trish was waiting for me there with Dez's arm around her shoulder.

Trish had on a pink and black striped top with a soft light pink bolero and black tights. Her hair was curly as usual, she had on sparkly pink flats, and she had on blush and light pink lipstick. Dez had on a white top with a monkey holding a banana and rainbow striped pants. "Hey Trish, hey Dez!" I said cheerfully. They turned around and Trish smiled at me.

"Hey Ally. Trish, I got to go, Austin told me to meet him at his locker in 5 minutes." Dez said and kissed Trish on her cheek. He then left after he said bye.

"Who's Austin?" I asked Trish as I put my combination in my locker. I turned around and saw Trish with her mouth opened and her eyes widened. "What?" I asked her, completely confused.

"Austin is the most popular guy in school, I mean, who doesn't know him? But then again, he is always ditching so that's probably why you don't know him. That and you're kind of new here, since you've only been here for a month." Trish explained to me, "Anyway, Austin is also a player and bad boy, so don't mess with him." I nodded and took out my books from my backpack and stuffed them in my locker with my backpack and songbook.

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring_

"Well, I'll see you later." Trish said and walked to Art.

"Bye!" I yelled after Trish and took out my History books and closed my locker. I was walking down the nearly-empty hall when I saw a couple making out near the lockers. I looked closer and saw a blonde guy **(A/N: Not being racist to blondes. My favourite singer/actress is blonde, she's Olivia Holt. My crush is also blonde but he's got dirty blonde hair. I should let you get on now.)**and a chestnut brown haired girl.

"Austin…." Moaned the girl. Wait! Did she just say Austin? "Alice, shut up… the teachers will hear you.." The guy, or to be more specific, Austin, moaned back.

_Ewe. Ally! You have class, now go!_ My conscience scolded.

I walked backwards silently and accidently bumped into someone, than fell on the ground on my bottom.

"Ouch. Dude! Watch where you're… g-going." I stuttered when I looked up and saw… him. The guy I've been trying to avoid, the guy who broke my heart, the guy that I got over.

Dallas.

* * *

**Yes! Cliffy! So, what's going to happen next? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Uuumm… Now I have no idea what to write in the author's note so.. bye and see ya in the next chapter! By the way, I'm going to start on the next chapter now.**

**FashionLovah out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! I don't own Austin &amp; Ally except for the plot. Anyway, thank for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer Love In The Air**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously on Summer Love In The Air**_

_I walked backwards silently and accidently bumped into someone, than fell on the ground on my bottom. "Ouch. Dude! Watch where you're… g-going." I stuttered when I looked up and saw… him. The guy I've been trying to avoid, the guy who broke my heart, the guy that I got over._

_Dallas._

* * *

**Ally Dawson's POV**

"Hey Ally. Sorry for bumping into you." Dallas apologized, smiling sweetly.

No! Ally, don't think about him like that! He's disgusting, he broke your heart and cheated on you, and used you and, and, the list goes on...!

"Yeah. Uuumm… Bye!" I said quickly and ran off to History. I ran into History, puffed from running away from Dallas.

"Glad you could join us, Ms Dawson." Mrs Treblecock said, crossing her arms. All the students' attention were on me. I blushed.

"I'll let you off the hook because you have never done anything bad before. Please take a seat." Mrs Treblecock said, I sat down in one of the empty seats and sat my books on the table in front of me.

I tuned the teacher out and looked at the board while she was explaining what happened in World War I.

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring_

The bell rang and we all packed up our things and left for our next classes.

**At Lunch**

I put my books in my locker and turned around to see Trish and Dez walking my way, holding hands. "Aww… Look at you guys. You're so cute together." I awed. Trish blushed and Dez smiled down at Trish.

"Oh. Dez said that he's going to introduce us to Austin. Isn't that sweet?" She said and pecked Dez's cheek. I smiled and then I remembered earlier today when I saw the couple making out in the hallways.

"Okay. Let's go to the cafeteria then." I said and we walked to the cafeteria together.

Dez took us to the popular table and I instantly noticed the blonde guy there.

"Hey, Austin! This is Trish and Ally." Dez introduced us and pointed to Trish and I.

Trish waved and I smiled.

"Dez, what up, my man?" Austin said and Dez and him did this handshake and said 'What up?" at the end.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. Cassidy, Keira, Brooke, Elliot and Dallas were sitting at the table and were looking at us with a disgusted look. Probably because we were losers and weren't popular like them. "What are _they_ doing here?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Brooke, chill!" Austin snapped and I jumped a tiny bit.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Trish, she nodded and I left the cafeteria. I was about to enter the bathroom when felt someone's presence following me. Suddenly, hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

Austin.

"Austin! Uh, hi!" I said nervously, "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I just came to check on you. I thought you left because of Brooke or….me." Austin said innocently.

I rolled my eyes mentally. Austin is taking attention in me because I'm dressed differently and expects me to fall for him. Then when he asks me out, I say yes, we go out and then, bam! He breaks my heart and dumps me, I've seen this before. "No. It's because I need go to the ladies room." I said and pulled my hand away.

"Cool. Uh, bye then." Austin said and walked back to the cafeteria. I exhaled and walked in the girls bathroom. After I used the bathroom (and washed my hands), I walked back to the cafeteria.

I saw Trish, Dez and Austin sitting at where Trish and I usually sit. I walked towards them.

"Hey guys." I said and sat down next to Trish, across from Austin.

"Hey Ally, guess what? Austin invited us to spend the summer holidays with him and Dez at his beach house, you in?" Trish asked me, I hesitated and nodded.

"I'll just have to ask mum and dad." I told her and she nodded. "Oh man, I forgot to get my lunch from the cafeteria ladies." I said and face-palmed myself.

"Here, you can have mine." Austin said and slid his tray of food towards me.

It contained a hamburger, a bottle of Coke and a small slice of chocolate fudge cake.

"Thanks," I said as I dug in. "This is delicious. Too bad they only do this once a week." I said and ate more while the others talked.

**After School**

I walked to my locker and saw Trish there, crying. I ran over to her, "Trish! What happened?" I asked as I enveloped her into a hug. "Was it Dez?"

Trish nodded. "He….he…he yelled at me for talking to L-Luke Edger. Then I yelled at h-him for being jealous and stupid and we b-broke u-up." She started crying on my shoulder, making my shoulder wet.

"Trish, do you know why he was jealous?" She shook her head 'no', "It's because he was madly in love with you. If a guy ever becomes jealous of you talking to other guys than it means he is in love with you." I explained to her. I'm not sure if it's true, but it helped her feel better. She smiled and looked down.

"He probably hates me now." She said and started crying a bit.

I shook my head and patted her back. "Why did this happen to us? To me? Does the universe hate me!?" She asked.

"Trish! Stop saying that! The universe doesn't hate you, maybe if you and Dez become a thing again, you'll stay permanent." I said and she looked up with a small smile on her face. "Do you really think so?" She asked, I nodded and she wiped her tears away.

"Okay, I think I'm okay now." She said. "Really? Just 'think'?" I asked her playfully. She rolled her eyes and smiled properly. "Yay! There's the Trish de la Rosa smile." I squealed, clapping my hands. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go before we get in trouble." Trish said and I put my books in my bag before we walked out of school.

Trish drove to my house and we went inside. I saw my mum in the living room.

"Hey, mum. Sorry I'm late." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Ally and hey, Trish." My mum said.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at the store. Can you go there at around 4 or 4:30?" Mum asked and we nodded. "We'll be upstairs, working on homework." I said and Trish and I were about to walk up the stairs. "If you need anything, tell me." My mum shouted and I yelled 'okay' before walking into my room.

I threw my bag onto my bed and sat on my spinny purple desk chair. Trish sat on my bean bag and put her bag next to her. "So, are we still going to Austin's beach house?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure, considering Dez is his friend and we just broke up." Trish said and I could see her biting back her tears. "Uh, okay. How about we do our homework?" I suggested and she nodded.

I sat down at my bed and took out all my stuff. I grabbed my History homework and Trish did the same. We worked on that for at least 10-20 minutes before we finished it, it was kind of easy considering I'm a straight A student.

"Let's go to the store, maybe that'll get your mind off.. things." I said and grabbed my bag. Trish grabbed hers and we made our way out of my house, saying goodbye to my mum.

We got in Trish's car before she drove us to the mall.

She parked the car in the mall parking lot before we walked towards my dad's store, Sonic Boom. We saw a few customers there. They were lining up with instruments in their hands. Trish and I just sat down at the small sitting area near the door before all the customers bought the stuff. Trish sort of fell asleep, so I got up and walked over to my dad. Dad was leaning against the counter with a big smile on his face, "Hey, sweetheart." Dad said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, dad. Why are so many people buying instruments than usual, not that it's a bad thing." I asked.

"Oh, it's because I put up a poster that says everything is 40% off." Dad says happily.

Okay, I'm confused. My dad isn't the type to lessen price, he's more of adding price. Plus, he likes the money and is a cheap person. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"Because I think we should have a family vacation. I'm so close to getting us a spot at a private beach house." He told me.

I grinned, "Really? Wait, can Trish come too? She just broke up with this guy who she's been going out with for, like, a month, and now she's broken hearted." I told him. He smiled, "Of course, honey. I know she's your best friend, and I said this was a family vacation, Trish is practically family." Dad told me.

I hugged him. "Thanks dad." I murmured and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing or whatsoever, if you have an idea or something, PM me or review, whichever is fine! I'll be updating very soon, hopefully! Review please! More reviews mean I'll update faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I wrote something similar to this in all of my updates, and its just that school had started a few months ago, and this is pretty much the only break I've had since it's the school holidays! You probably still have school somewhere else (unless you live in Australia, too), but I just wanted to update for you guys. Also, another reason on why I haven't been on so much, is because I've just been OBSESSED with the ship Bellarke from The 100, now officially one of my favourite shows of all time! **

**Moving on, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Summer Love In The Air**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously on Summer Love InThe Air:**_

_I grinned, "Really? Wait, can Trish come too? She just broke up with this guy who she's been going out with for, like, a month, and now she's broken hearted." I told him. He smiled, "Of course, honey. I know she's your best friend, and I said this was a family vacation, Trish is practically family." Dad told me._

_I hugged him. "Thanks dad." I murmured and he kissed my forehead._

* * *

**Ally Dawson's POV**

After I told Trish the good news, we practically squealed and danced around for a few minutes. We were that excited!

"I can't wait for this trip!" Trish said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Neither can I!" I said and we squealed all over again.

"Woah, please keep the volume down, I want to keep hearing before I turn 80 and need hearing aids." I stopped all at once, closed my eyes and sighed. I turned around and forced a smile.

"Austin, Dez, hi." I said.

Austin smirked and Dez looked away. "Hey, Geek."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"And, he's back, everybody!" I exclaimed dramatically and sarcastically, considering the shop was empty since there weren't any costumers and my Dad had left to get a late snack for us before we head home to dinner. Mum doesn't like it when we eat before dinner, but we do it behind her back sometimes, anyway.

Austin narrowed his eyes, glaring. "You know, I thought you were a cool chick. Guess I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes. Could he not think of a better comeback? Gosh, for a popular guy (who's supposedly a 'bad boy'), he's not very good with comebacks! I turned to Trish, to see she was looking at Dez, but he avoided her look.

I sighed, "Okay, I'm gonna get to the point. We're not going to your beach house." I said bluntly. Austin was taken aback, but Dez just flinched.

I felt bad for Dez. He was one of my best friends. He was like a protective older brother, and he was the perfect guy for Trish! Sure, he could have his moments, but he's genuinly a nice person, he's funny and he _loves _Trish. He told me. I thought they were gonna be together forever, even after death.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Not like I care." Austin said, "I came because I heard this store was selling instruments 40% off. Not to chat with some geek girl from my school."

"Wow, douchebag alert. I think he just replaced Dallas, Ally." Trish said, finally finding her voice.

Dez looked up and glared, "Austin's not as bad as Dallas. He didn't do anything to Ally, did he?"

"If only you knew." I muttered.

Dez looked at me, confused, before glancing at Austin, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Austin?" Dez asked, "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, she's making up lies." Austin lied.

I rolled my eyes, "Austin used to bully me. Today at school was probably the only day he hasn't."

Dez raised an eye brow at Austin, "Is that true?"

Austin sighed, but nodded.

"Dude, not cool. She was my friend." Dez replied. I flinched at when he said 'was'. Past tense. I'm not his friend anymore, I guess.

"Yeah, well, she's not your friend now, is she?"

"Well..." I looked at Dez, and glanced at Trish, before glancing at Austin, and back at Dez. "No. I guess not."

"Come on, let's find a better music store." Austin said and turned around. He walked away, but Dez stayed for a second, staring at both Trish and I. He sighed and turned around, without saying goodbye.

I scoffed, sticking my middle finger up, even though they couldn't see me.

"Ally!" Trish said, putting my hands down.

"What? They are getting on my nerves!" I exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter." Trish said and went back around the counter, so that her back was facing the door while she leaned on the counter.

"Whatever. Austin's a total dick." I said, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my book.

"Yeah, he is. But you don't see me sticking my middle finger out at him." Trish said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe not in front of him, but..." I joked, making us laugh.

"Hey, when's your Dad getting back? I'm so hungry!" Trish said, pouting. I giggled, shrugging.

"He'll be here soon, I hope." I said.

"Okay, well, let's go upstairs and play music. I'm bored." Trish said and ran upstairs.

"Okay, I'll be up soon. Just let me lock the register."

"'Kay!"

I used my key and locked the cash register, before walking over to the door. I closed the door, and ran upstairs, excited to play some music.

Probably one of the only highlights of this horrid day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! And, I'm so sorry for not updating! I'll try harder, since it _is _my school holidays. But... I also got homework (what kind of teacher does that to their students!?) to finish, and I've only got a week to do it, and it's due a day before my birthday, so my life is just joyful, ain't it!? Now, enough about my problems, I'm hoping to update with all my stories, so no promises, okay? Thank you again, and sorry that it's so short! Please, review?**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers/followers/favouriters or just random strangers! I decided that I want to give a 'shoutout' to the people who have favourited/followed or reviewed, I'm not sure if I've done this, but here goes!**

**Reviewers:**

Guest said- Please update! Your story is the best!

**I'm happy that you think my story's the best. I'm sure you're just joking, but I'll take the compliment! :)**

sicklscaler said- Reading this story now cool!

**Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it. :)**

Guest said- I have on word UPDATE I loooove it can't wait to see what happens with Dallas

**Well, I've updated already, and I'm a little behind, but thank you! I'm ecstatic that you love my story. :)**

Guest said- I like this story so far! Update soon! :)

**I'm glad you like this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

**I just realized that I did so many smiley faces, so thank you for reviewing those people who did!**

**Followers:**

**Thank you so much these people who followed my story!**

Dirtkid123**, **FrozenROTGR5**, **J Something**, **Meg-Gryffindork**, **OlicityWestAllen143**, **R5fangirl28 **(P.S, LOVE your username), **SHOR24-7 **(OMG, your username is Ross' middle name, just minus the numbers),  
**an-athletic-nerd**, **countrygirl1989**, **devoided11**, **kittymagic7**, **lollipoplj**, **mariaecaterinavelea**, **sicklscaler**, **sparklyrainbow1234**, **teresa24** and **thegrlnxtdr093003**.**

**Favouriters (?):**

**Thanks for favouriting, it means a lot! :)**

BOBA2017**, **Dirtkid123**, **FrozenROYGR5 (**I saw R5 in your name and freaked out, lol), **Meg-Gryffindork **(Loving your name), **OlicityWestAllen143**, **an-athletic-nerd**, **lollipoplj** and **mariaecaterinavalea**.**

**Anyway, back to the story. I don't own anything in this story (except the plot and stuff).**

* * *

**Summer Love In The Air**

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously on Summer Love In The Air:**_

_I closed the door, and ran upstairs, excited to play some music. Probably one of the only highlights of this horrid day._

* * *

**Ally Dawson's POV**

Trish was going to sleepover at my place, and after we had tacos, Dad drove us back home. It was already dinner time, and we were full, and had no excuses.

"Hi, honey." Mum said and kissed Dad.

"Ew... too much PDA, Penny and Lester." Trish said, making a face.

I laughed, and agreed. "Yeah, why don't you guys just take it to the bedroom?" I asked, but was only joking.

Dad turned to Mum, "Okay, let's go honey." He said, and carried Mum upstairs, bridal style. Trish and I burst out laughing.

"Girls, feel free to do whatever you want!" Mum yelled from upstairs, before we heard the door closed.

Trish turned to me, "So... what movie do should we watch?" She asked, walking into the living room. I followed her, and rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, you'll fall asleep in the middle of it, anyway. But, choose a movie that'll drown out the noise coming from upstairs." I said.

There was a loud thud from upstairs and excited giggles. I looked to Trish, who looked back at me, before we both shuddered.

"Mum, Dad, keep it down!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" Dad shouted, laughing.

"Ugh, your parents better not be rough. I have to deal with my parents at home already." Trish said.

"Gross, too much info." I said as she put a DVD in. "What movie are we watching?"

"Guardians of the Galaxy." She said and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her just as the front door opened.

"Hello?" I heard Jamie's voice.

"Living room." I told her, and footsteps came.

"Hey, where's Mum and Dad?" She asked, sitting on the beanbag next to me.

I turned to Trish, who was trying not to laugh, before turning to Jamie. "They're... doing something." I told her.

"Doing what?" Jamie asked.

"Doing each other." Trish joked, and I burst out laughing.

Jamie just gave us a weird look, before realization struck her. "Oh... ewwww." She said, shuddering at the though.

"Where's James?" Trish asked.

"He's at a soccer party thing. He actually scored a point today at the game." Jamie said as if it was the most suprising thing in the world.

"Congrats to him." I said, getting up. "I'm gonna get us some soda and snacks, you guys can continue talking."

I walked down the hall into the kitchen and walked over to the cabinet. I opened it and took out a 6 pack of Coke and a 4 pack of Sprite, before taking out a big packet of chips. I put the chips in a bowl and took everything back to the living room, where the movie was paused and Trish and Jamie were chatting.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked, setting the drinks and chips down.

"Jamie's crush." Trish said teasingly.

"Tristen?" I asked, making Jamie blush. "I thought you said he was a dick and should go die in a hole?"

"I did! But, he's a cute dick and he should go die in a hole because he insulted Delilah. But, I kicked him in the balls so it's all good." Jamie shrugged, opening her can of Sprite.

"Don't tell Mum and Dad I gave you this." I told her and she nodded.

"Wait, what did Tristen call Delilah?" Trish asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"He called her a skank." Jamie grinned.

"Why are you smiling? I thought Delilah was your friend!" I exclaimed.

"She is. But, sometimes she gets so annoying and she's such a female dog." Jamie told us.

Trish laughed, "Just say bitch, it doesn't matter."

Jamie shrugged.

"Wait, how come Tristen called Delilah a skank? And he's 13, what the hell!?" I exclaimed quietly.

"He called Delilah a skank, because she said kissed a guy who looked to be 14, but was actually 18." Jamie said, crunching on a chip. "Also, most 13 year olds swear like there's no tomorrow."

I shrugged, "True."

And just like that, we talked all night and completely forgot about the movie and... what was going on upstairs.

* * *

**That was a very crappy chapter, I know, but all crappy chapter lead up to the more exciting/dramatic chapters, so yeah. At least you know a little bit more about Ally's family, huh? Review what should happen in next chapter 'cause I have writers' block, so yeah. Also, what's your favourite friendship moment from Season 1 of Austin and Ally? But, it's got to be a Trish and Ally friendship moment, and thanks for reading!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


End file.
